


Ram's End

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Demon Slayer AU, Mentioned Philza, Mentioned Seapeekay, Mentioned Strawburry17, Sad Ending, he fucking dies bruh, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: He's so tired.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Ram's End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this concept](https://ecinue-unicorn.tumblr.com/post/636246601087811584/mcyt-demon-slayerkimetsu-no-yaiba-au).
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work. This fic is referring to their internet characters, such as portrayed in the Dream SMP, not their IRL selves. I also do not ship anyone and will not be writing ship fics, especially if the CC has stated that they are uncomfortable with it. Again, remember that this is all fictional, and if anyone mentioned expresses their discomfort, I will gladly remove this work.

Everything hurts.

He can’t feel anything as he lies on the ground, staring up at the sky. It’s a lovely pink color, the yellow rays of the sun filtering through as dawn approached. His precious brown haori is stained with blood and he can feel the gaping wound in his abdomen. It should hurt but he can’t feel anything. The blood is pooling beneath his body and the smell is probably _tantalizing_ to nearby demons. He’s so tired...is it alright if he closes his eyes? It’s not like he can lift his broken katana anyways; his dominant arm is gone.

“SCHLATT!”

Who’s voice is that? It’s familiar. He tries to move his head slightly and, surprisingly, it works. His vision is still spectacular despite the fact that he’s literally bleeding to death. Is that Wilbur? Ah yes...he remembered now. He had lured the Upper Moon 6 demon away from Wilbur, away from where his old friend was protecting their protege. He heaved a small breath, wondering why his old friend had returned. Did he succeed? Was the Upper Moon 6 dead? They had to be...he remembers slicing off their head.

“Schlatt, holy shit, please, please, stay awake,” Wilbur’s crying as they fall to their knees, cradling Schlatt to their body. He’s so tired. He wants to sleep. “Schlatt, Schlatt, stay awake! Listen to me!”

“Wil?” He murmurs tiredly, lifting his remaining hand. “M’tired.”

“I know, I know,” Wilbur sobs, holding his hand to their cheek, gripping it tightly. “It’s going to be okay. Don’t close your eyes.”

He doesn’t want to listen. He wants to sleep. His eyes droop but Wilbur’s shriek makes them fly open again, darting around wildly. Upon seeing no demons, he glares at Wilbur but the latter only sobs harder.

“Please, Schlatt,” Wilbur cries. “Don’t make me take back a dead body! At least wait for Quackity!”

He can do that. He can wait for Quackity. Even if he’s tired, Quackity takes priority over rest. It’s been a motto he’s kept and followed ever since he met the other male.

The two of them wait together and Wilbur starts up a conversation. “J, do you remember when we used to climb the highest mountains together just to see moments like this?”

“Mm…” He hums. “...you used to be so scared…”

“Was not!” Wilbur defended. “You were just terrifyingly good at scaling mountains.”

“They don’t call me Pillar of the Ram for no reason,” He jokes but the joke falls flat when the sun begins to rise higher. Where was Quackity? They normally didn’t take this long.

“Where’s...Quack…” He manages out, feeling his body beginning to go numb. “...not...much longer…”

“He’s coming, don’t worry, J,” Wilbur whispers frantically. “Quackity’s coming.”

He hums again and closes his eyes. He’s so tired and everything is so heavy. Wilbur’s shaking his shoulders but he doesn’t think he can hold on. He’s so tired and all he wants to do is sleep.

“J SCHLATT, DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

Quackity. His eyes fly open for a second time and he glares at his partner who comes sprinting towards them, fear evident in their eyes as their haori flows haphazardly in the wind. Ah. Would that be the last time he could see Quackity’s haori? He wonders.

“Is it too late?” Quackity asks Wilbur, their breath hitching in fear and panic. “Can we still save him?”

Wilbur shakes their head. “It’s too late. We can only say our goodbyes.”

Quackity chokes back a sob and moves to place their body next to his. “Hi, Schlatt.”

He cracks a grin. “Hey there, Quack. ....guess...I messed up...this time, huh?”

“It’s okay,” Quackity offers a tearful smile. “It’s okay. You killed them! You did so well.”

“M...happy…” His words are starting to slur and his eyes are closing again. It’s instinctual; he knows that if he closes his eyes this time, he won’t be able to open them again. “...sorry...dying…”

“It’s okay,” Quackity repeats, removing their haori and covering the front of his body with it. “Don’t worry. Just close your eyes and let go. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“...prom...promise?”

“I swear.”

He allows himself to smile at the two males.

“…thanks…”

His eyes fall shut and everything fades to nothing.

* * *

When Schlatt’s eyes closed and his chest stops moving, Quackity screams. It’s a scream that Wilbur’s only heard before in Niki, a scream full of anguish and pain. Quackity’s gripping his blue haori ( _which was covering the terrible wound on Schlatt’s body_ ) tightly, so tightly that his knuckles have turned white as tears pour down his cheeks. Wilbur’s frozen, still cradling Schlatt’s hand as he takes in the sight that his childhood friend is dead.

They never got to reconcile.

Upper Moon 6 and Lower Moon 4 are dead but had it been worth it? Had their deaths been worth Schlatt’s life? Wilbur doesn’t think so. He doesn’t know what to do. What he does know is that Schlatt’s dead, the sun is rising, he has to arrange a funeral, he has to deliver this news to the others, he has to bury Schlatt…

There’s so much work to be done.

Quackity’s broken sobs and hiccups interrupt his train of thought and he turns to the younger male. The latter is still trembling, most likely from grief. “Dammit, Schlatt...you said you would stay alive this fight…”

Wilbur doesn’t say anything. It’s a private moment.

“You said...you _fucking_ said that you would live...you said that you would live and make up with Wilbur…” Wilbur’s eyes widened. “...you said that you would get revenge for me...you said that we could leave this all behind and get ramen and make our own business...WAS IT ALL A LIE, SCHLATT?!”

Rage, a griefing concept so familiar yet foreign to Wilbur. He wondered why he felt so empty.

“...it’s going to be lonely now…”

Ah, that’s right. Quackity lived with Schlatt. Wouldn’t it be an empty house now, with only one resident instead of two? He wonders what Quackity would do. He can hear the movements of Kakushi and other slayers, most likely coming to survey the aftermath. He turns his gaze to the sun as Quackity continues to mourn. He wonders what Phil would say at his emptiness. He’s crying but he can’t feel anything. The pain is numbing itself quickly and that hurts more than anything.

The world continues to go on even though Schlatt is gone, leaving behind two men that he never finished his business with; one alone and swallowed by grief, the other beginning his descent into madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got inspired to write this. Poggers. :DDD
> 
> 1 - Please go read my Brain Rot work for background context!
> 
> 2 - Yeah, this is what would happen if Schlatt dies. :) He would save Wilbur and then die with Quackity and Wilbur near him. It's kinda sad.
> 
> 3 - In the first section, "he" is only referring to Schlatt. The other two are referred to with they/them pronouns.
> 
> 4 - Might write more about this universe but I'm not sure.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn  
> Check out my Carrd!~  
> https://ecinue.carrd.co


End file.
